


Waking Up to Love

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam wake up one morning just to realize how truly in love with each other they really are after finally getting time off from their busy schedules as One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zappowziamfeelsbomb (otppurefuckingmagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts), [jmcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmcats/gifts).



> I really want to thank Sam (zappowziamfeelsbombs) and Jesse (jmcats) for all the faith they had in me for writing this because to be completely honest I've never been to confident but these two wonderful people had faith in me and pushed me to post this and that's what I'm going to do.
> 
> I really hope everyone likes it and comments to let me know if it was good, satisfactory or plain awful. Okay actually do not tell me it was plain awful because I will cry for sure but seriously let me know if you like it or not. 
> 
> This kind of prompt or storyline has been written I'm sure but I've always wanted to write my own version so here it is. If there literally is something similar to this written I'm so sorry and please do not hate me. I've had half of this written up for months and months now and only just got the courage to continue and post this so I apologize ahead of time.
> 
> It's not too long but I still loved writing this and if people like what I write maybe I'll continue because these two make me extremely happy.
> 
> I also apologize ahead of time if there are any errors because I tend to suck at proof-reading at time.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please do comment, it would mean the world to me <3

The sun is shining into the room, a warm beam of light awakening every little thing it touches. A soft glow surrounds the room and makes it seem almost ethereal, too beautiful and warm to really be somewhere in the middle of London.  
  
Liam's eyes begin to flutter open as the sunlight showers over him and he brings Zayn closer to his chest, wrapping him up tightly in his arms.  
  
As his weariness from sleep begins to fade away, Liam glances down only to be taken aback by how beautiful the rays of light shining into their bedroom illuminate Zayn, making him look like some sort of angel that has gracefully flown down from heaven and nestled himself in Liam's arms.  
  
A smile tugs at Liam's lips as he traces them along Zayn's forehead, using his fingers, which rest on Zayn's back, to trace patterns into the beautiful tan skin he's come to love.  
  
It's been a year since they finally made things official between them and Liam falls more in love with the man sleeping in his arms with every day that passes. Every kiss, every touch, every little moment the two share warms Liam's heart in ways he's never felt before and god he _never_ wants this feeling to go away.  
  
He wants to wrap it up and keep it in his heart for as long as he can. More importantly, he wants to wrap Zayn up in his arms and never let go, because _Zayn_ is the definition of love to him, always has been and always will be.  
  
The kisses that he feels pressed to his forehead when he's just nearing sleep, the brush of a hand across his cheek, waist and hand when he needs some source of comfort all define love to him in the form of Zayn Malik.  
  
He feels safe in Zayn's embrace, shielded off from the cruelty of the world. The peace he feels when he has Zayn in his own arms, a little something they both seem to believe is _home_. Each other's embrace is _home_ for them; a source of love, comfort and warmth whenever needed.  
  
As he thinks, Liam combs his fingers through the silky strands of raven black hair that always feel so soft to the touch, when not lathered with product, a ticklish feeling he gets when Zayn rubs his head against the crook of Liam's neck when looking for a cuddle from the younger boy.  
  
Liam is usually speechless when it comes to Zayn. He never would have imagined himself holding one of Earth's most beautiful men in his arms, to call his _own_ , his _home_ , as cheesy as it sounds.  
  
People seem to think they're too young to fully understand the meaning of love but what Liam has with Zayn is what he defines love to be and plans to keep close to his heart for many years to come. The constant scrutiny of their lives, their 'girlfriends', their careers, none of it matters when Zayn and Liam have each other. It's them against the world; and when they're hidden away from it all, even if for a little while, it feels as if they're on top of the world; like momentarily nothing can touch them.  
  
Liam thinks back to the time when neither knew of the other's feelings, and it scares him to think that he ever doubted what Zayn feels for him, that he could have made the mistake and not have chosen Zayn. The pure bliss he feels, the love etched deep in his heart, and the happiness Zayn brings him is what no other person can ever give to him, not in this lifetime.  
  
Liam believes it his duty to shield Zayn away from all the cruelty of the world. He knows Zayn is strong, but a warrior can only fight for a certain amount of time before he gets tired and weary. Every sad look, ever tear that has ran down Zayn's beautiful face, all the times Zayn has taken an extended smoke break tears away at Liam's heart because he knows the reason behind Zayn's saddened eyes.  
  
One look at Zayn and Liam will wrap him up in a warm embrace of his love and won't let Zayn go until there is a genuine smile etched upon his face and his hands have stopped shaking. Liam knows how to touch, kiss, feel and shower affection on Zayn when he gets upset because at the end of the day Liam always knows Zayn best.  
  
Each tender moment, each chaste kiss, each meaningful glance has led to the two falling more in love with each day that passes. It always starts with a simple embrace which will turn into a passionate kiss and soon Liam will have Zayn laid out on their bed and will be showing him just how loved he really is, cherish his body, his heart as if they are more important than his own. Even when they make love, Liam will make sure to please Zayn, because it is his duty to keep Zayn happy, to pleasure him, to show him how beautiful he really is.  
  
There are times that Zayn will be brought to tears because Liam can be so gentle with him or even have his way with Zayn's body, but underneath it all he can see the passion and tenderness that Liam puts into every action. Every mark made, every breath stopping kiss, every thrust, is filled with so much emotion that Zayn will bring Liam into his arms as their bodies rock together in a harmony that had been set between them from the moment they first touched.  
  
As Zayn stirs in his arms, Liam pushes away the hair on Zayn's forehead before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the tan skin there. As Zayn's eyes begin to flutter open, Liam cups his face in one hand while the other continues to soothe patterns into the skin on Zayn's back. In the cusp of sleep, or even when he's just woken up, Zayn is still the most beautiful person Liam has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on, let alone being able to wake up next to and call his own.  
  
Liam noses at Zayn's hair before tracing his lips across the same path and he can feel Zayn humming against his chest at the action.  
  
Zayn looks up at him then with a beaming yet slightly tired smile, "Goodmorning Li."  
  
Liam leans down to press soft kisses to Zayn's closed eye lids before drawing the smaller man closer to him, "Goodmorning love."  
  
Zayn chooses to snuggle back into Liam's arms because they have the day off, a day to just be; together without any restrictions in the comfort of their home, in each other. Zayn lifts himself so his body is lying directly over Liam's, in a more intimate position. He shyly smiles up at Liam before tracing his fingers over the curves and dips of his boyfriend's face, over the growing stubble, tracing the outline of his lips and over his nose and along his eyebrows.

Liam's eyes close at the touch and his fingers skate over Zayn's bare back, up and down, drawing little patterns that relax them both until they smile lazily at each other.  
  
As the sun continues to illuminate the room in a soft glow, Zayn stares into Liam's eyes only to be met with a look of pure love that makes his heart ache in the best way possible. It's like Liam knows exactly what Zayn needs to be happy, how to touch him, hold him and just be there for him when Zayn is at his lowest points.

He's never had someone who genuinely cares so much about him, treats him like a delicate piece of glass when he is at his most vulnerable, needing some sort of comfort but never underestimating his strength and passion for what he truly loves. Zayn doesn't enjoy being babied, being treated as if he's breakable, but when it's Liam he knows that he has no choice. He knows that his boyfriend is too caring and can't help himself when he dotes on him; he's just trying to keep Zayn happy.  
  
Liam resides everywhere in him, especially in his heart, screaming out Liam's name every time it beats, like it is the only thing it knows. Even when Liam is just standing there, staring adoringly at him, his heart begins to beat just a little faster and he feels a blush decorate his cheeks until he has to look away, not missing the fond chuckle that leaves Liam's mouth. The boys tease them relentlessly, but in truth it never bothers them. They would never trade away what they have for anything in the world.  
  
It's scary how Zayn can see a future with Liam laid out clearly in front of him, two sets of foot prints in his mind, one belonging to him and the other belonging to Liam. He can close his eyes and see a beautiful little girl, with his hair but Liam's nose and eyes, a smile that outshines both of their own and many similarities to each of her dads that ultimately proves she is theirs. He can see a dashing young boy with Liam's hair but Zayn's own eyes and nose, having every physical aspect his dads have and almost being a perfectly combined copy of them. Their children will have skin tanner than Liam's yet lighter than Zayn's own, and they will be a perfect family with love surrounding them constantly.  
  
Zayn isn't one to think about the future, let alone see one so clearly made for him and though the thought scares him, it comforts him just a bit more, knowing he'll have the man he loves most by his side through their struggles, sickness, the growth of their children and the happy moments shared between them. He could never imagine having any of that with anyone but Liam. Liam is his home, his future, his love, the other half of him he never knew he had or needed but is completely chuffed that he's found.  
  
As Liam stares up into Zayn's eyes, he finds himself reveling in every precious moment between the two that he can remember, letting a soft smile bloom on his face.  
  
Zayn returns the smile before nudging his face into the crook of Liam's neck, "Liam?"  
  
Liam snickers into his hair because, that is such a _Zayn_ thing to do, to get shy whenever he wants to say something, "Yea babe?"  
  
Zayn mumbles something into his neck that tickles the skin there, "Didn't quite catch that babe."  
  
Zayn rests his head on Liam's chest before bringing his arms to wrap around the warm skin of his boyfriend's torso, "I love you."  
  
No matter how many times they've spoken those three words to each other it causes Liam to blush and his eyes to crinkle in the corners as a smile takes over his entire face. Smoothing a hand over Zayn's back he whispers back, "I love you too babe."  
  
Zayn sighs and Liam feels the smile against the skin on his chest, right above his heart, and if that isn't just sweet, "You do love me don't you?"  
  
Liam nods before realizing Zayn can't actually see him. He uses two fingers to tilt Zayn's chin up to look into his eyes before pecking him on the forehead, "More than words will ever be able to describe actually."  
  
Zayn's eyes glaze over with an unreadable emotion before his face softens into a look of pure adoration doing things to Liam's heart, making him feel more like a little school girl with her first real crush.  
  
Zayn continues to trace patterns on the skin over Liam's heart and Liam wonders if Zayn can feel how fast his heart is pounding against his ribcage, but if he notices he doesn't say anything at all.

As gently as possible Liam rolls them over so he's hovering over Zayn without putting too much wait on his smaller body. He rests his arms on either side of Zayn's body as Zayn wraps his hands around Liam's neck and brings their faces closer together.  
  
Liam tries to pull away, "Babe morning breath."  
  
Zayn smiles fondly at Liam before kissing his nose, "When has that ever stopped us love?"  
  
Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn before closing the short distance between them and fusing his lips with Zayn's in a gentle kiss that has his entire body vibrating with a electricity that only Zayn can bring out from him.  
  
Hands roam over warm skin as their kiss deepens and soon Liam pulls away from the utter lack of oxygen. He presses kisses all over Zayn's face, kissing down his jawline and begins to nip at Zayn's neck. A slight moan leaves Zayn's mouth and Liam grins into the skin of his neck. He leaves a soft kiss right behind Zayn's ear, knowing it'll drive the boy crazy, before kissing down his neck and dropping kisses all over his tattooed chest.

He places a kiss right in the middle of the wings tattooed against Zayn's collarbone, _I'm going to tattoo your lips right here Liam with a pair of wings next to them because I feel like I'm fucking flying when you kiss me there Liam, god the things you do to me_.  
  
Zayn writhes beneath him, "Knew I got that tattoo for a reason babe, _fuck_."  
  
Liam smiles into the skin of his boyfriend's chest before he leans back up to tenderly kiss Zayn again for a moment. His pulse is hammering in his chest from the pure amount of love coursing through his veins and fuck if he feels like he's being too mushy, he's in love with the man looking up at him with hearts in his eyes and he doesn't give a damn what people say about it.

He looks back down at Zayn and is momentarily put into a trance, one that only Zayn's eyes can put him in, before he's blinking a few times to see Zayn softly smiling up at him again.  
  
The both of them have these mohawk styled quiffs and while Liam's is a bit shorter, Zayn's is longer and ends up as a fringe sweeping across his forehead when there's no bother for Zayn to style it up. As Liam gazes down at Zayn he brings his fingers up to softly push the fringe aside before cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
Zayn blinks up at Liam, trying to hide the affection in his voice as to not seem too mushy, but in vain when he smiles and says, "Liam, tell me that this feeling between us will never goes away."  
  
Liam smiles knowingly before leaning down and rubbing his nose against Zayn's, "It won't. Not when it's us. We've been through so much and nothing that happens to us will ever break us apart. I'm never going to walk away from you babe, you're stuck with me."  
  
Zayn's heart swells four sizes too big for his chest and he feels as if it'll explode at any given moment, "I'd love to be stuck with you for _infinity and beyond_ actually."  
  
Liam, the little shit, giggles into Zayn’s neck before placing a kiss to the skin there, "Really Zayn? A Toy Story reference?"  
  
Zayn shrugs and traces his fingers over Liam's cheeks before cupping them in his hands, "It was the most fitting. And I'm serious, I want you _forever_."  
  
The kiss Liam presses to Zayn's lips in response to that is anything but chaste. Both their lips are a bit chapped yet smooth to the touch as they kiss. Their lips glide over one another's in a slow dance, no one trying to take the lead or prove dominance. It's a kiss of love, of passion, of an emotion that runs so deep in their bones that they try to show it through the slow press of their lips.  
  
Liam rolls them over so they're both resting on their sides, only to be able to pull one another closer, so their chests are pressed tightly together leaving no distance between them, just skin on skin. Liam tangles their legs together and it's hard to tell where one boy starts and the other ends as they continue to kiss one another.  

They find a rhythm between them, slow yet powerful, gentle yet passionate, a smooth glide as they tilt their heads to deepen the kiss. Liam catches Zayn's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls back a bit before leaning back in to kiss the redness of those plump lips he loves pressing kisses to more than anything.

Zayn brings them even closer together before coaxing Liam's mouth open with his own and swirling his tongue in to taste Liam's mouth. Fingers curl into each other's hair, tugging and soothing before relaxing and just resting.  
  
Liam trails his fingers down Zayn's chest and wraps his arms around Zayn's torso before pulling him closer to his body. As he does that Zayn makes sure to hook his hands around Liam's neck only to tighten his hold when Liam pushes them closer together.

Zayn leans into the kiss, wanting more and Liam gives him what he wants. He presses his lips a little harder against Zayn's before he pushes his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth once again. A moan comes sighing out of Zayn's mouth at the action, only driving Liam  harder to hear that sound again, one of his favorite sounds in the world, because he, Liam Payne, makes Zayn fall apart like that.  
  
Zayn pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Liam's. Their breathing is labored as they softly stare into each other's eyes before Zayn's eyes crinkle in the corners and he's surging forward to press a gentle kiss to Liam's lips. Their hearts thump loudly against their chests as their fingers trace each other's cheeks, over their eyelids, down their jawlines and across their lips.  
  
The sunlight which is still streaming in through the window hits Zayn's face perfectly, a halo of light surrounding Zayn's head sharpening his features, making him look more angelic than human.  
  
Zayn shyly looks at Liam, "I know you hate when I ask you this,” he licks his lips looking down before lifting his gaze to Liam again, " but what makes staying around for me worth it to you Liam?"  
  
Liam tightens his arms around Zayn's torso before rubbing their noses together, "I don't think words could describe what you mean to me Zaynie. You're my best mate, the other half of me who understands me more than I do myself. I love you more than you'll ever be able to know though you always say you love me more. You make me happy, and that's what matters to me. I want to be with you, only you, for as long as I possibly can be. You'll never be able to push me away."  
  
Zayn grins before smoothing a hand over Liam's neck, "Even if I told you I wanted to get away from everything, travel around the world to be able to get away from all the harshness our careers bring us?"  
  
Liam looks straight into Zayn's eyes as he says, "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back Zayn Malik, as long as I get to be with you, I'd go anywhere that you would be as long as I get to be with you."  
  
Liam's fingers press into the soft skin at the small of Zayn's back as he gazes into his boyfriend’s eyes, the same unreadable look passing through them, one filled with such strong emotion that it leaves Liam speechless. Zayn drags his fingers through Liam's hair as his gaze roams over Liam's face before locking on his eyes, a soft brown color almost the shade of chocolate, the very eyes Zayn loves so much.

He looks down at where his hand is resting against Liam's cheek and he has to admit he loves the sharp contrast of his skin color against Liam's, such contrasts that ultimately fit so well together.  
  
Zayn moves his hands so they roam over Liam's back as he leans in to press another kiss to Liam's slightly raw yet plump lips. His hands find purchase on Liam's back as the kiss deepens before he continues to let his hands trace patterns on the expanse of skin of his boyfriend's back.

Liam's fingers smooth gentle patterns into Zayn's hip before bringing him closer and tracing his fingers softly up and down Zayn's side until he can feel the goose bumps rising on that beloved tan skin.  
  
As Zayn breaks away he buries his face in Liam's neck before he's pulling back and smiling softly at Liam once again. He places one of his hands onto Liam's heart and feels how erratic it is, beating as fast as his own probably is at the moment.

Liam's fingers ghost over his own before sliding between the empty spaces till their fingers are interlocked over Liam's heart; their hands fitting together like two puzzle pieces having finally found their match,  like they were made just for each other.  
  
Liam leans in again, kissing Zayn passionately, bringing one hand to the small of Zayn's back, kneading the skin there until Zayn begins to moan, only for Liam to swallow the sound with his own mouth in a bruising kiss to Zayn's lips.  
  
God Liam wishes he could wake up every morning and be able to just take the time to admire his boyfriend and lay gentle and loving kisses all over his body instead of the constant rush, rush, rush their careers entitle them to have.

The two yearn for days off because as much as they love their fans and are extremely thankful for them, they want to be able to spend time with one another to remind each other that everything's okay, that they are okay, that they are still madly in love with each other until words turn into kisses before the two are finally satisfied. Neither can imagine them being so caught up in someone they way they are with each other, but if they were being completely honest they would have it any other way.  
  
2 years of pining has finally led them to bliss and they would be idiots to let it all go because of management or the harsh words of haters. Liam is Zayn's comfort during these times and even when they aren't supposed to see each other, god knows how many times they've been separated, they find their way back to each other every time because no one, absolutely no one will ever separate them.

Liam runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair, pushing it away from his forehead to stop it from covering the beautiful hazel eyes he finds himself getting lost in more times than not. They are as deep as the ocean, holding so much emotion inside that it will bring Liam close to tears to know how much his boyfriend holds inside.

Other times he’ll stare into them and be momentarily mesmerized in their beauty, seeing the love and trust reflecting out of them, knowing that Zayn feels completely and utterly at peace with him and that’s all he wants, for Zayn to be happy.

Liam rubs their noses together before beginning to sit up bringing Zayn up with him. They continue to gaze at each other before Liam climbs off the bed and stretches out his hand for Zayn to take, “Time to get up babe.”

Zayn only smiles, not having any will power to argue with Liam with the way he’s gazing at Zayn, like he’s the most amazing person he’s ever seen, staring at him in awe and adoration and that makes a shiver run through Zayn’s body before he’s reaching out and grasping Liam’s hand in his own, “Lead the way love.”

~

It’s in the way that Liam keeps glancing at Zayn sitting at their kitchen table while he cooks breakfast that makes Zayn really begin to realize how truly blessed he is to have someone like Liam in his life, not just as his best mate but his boyfriend as well. 

The little glances, the playful winks and the hints of a smile from Liam have Zayn blushing and ducking his head to make sure Liam won’t take the piss at him for it later. The two boys love to have soft music playing in the background during meals, setting a calm and relaxed atmosphere, seeing as they never tend to have much of that with their careers.

At the moment, Kiss me by Ed Sheeran is playing softly throughout the room and once Liam’s placed all their food onto the table, he grabs Zayn’s hand and hauls him up into a standing position.

Zayn is nothing but surprised but still asks, “What’s going on Li? Thought we were gonna eat.”

Liam just wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist before nuzzling his nose to Zayn’s cheek, “Dance with me first please?”

Usually Zayn would take the piss at Liam for being so utterly cheesy but there’s something about this morning that has him biting back at his words and wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck instead. Liam begins to sway them from side to side and Zayn can’t suppress the giggle that he presses into the skin of Liam’s neck because _only_ Liam could make him do this, the adorable yet sexy man he so gladly gets to call his spectacular boyfriend. He would honestly do anything for him if he were asked to; even take a bullet for him as cliché as it sounds.

As the song continues to softly play in the background all Zayn can concentrate on is Liam softly singing the lyrics into his ear, _I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

Zayn feels his heart begin to beat a little bit faster and as Liam’s arms tighten around his waist, he presses his lips to Liam’s neck in a gentle kiss. _Oh no, my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck,_ Liam leans back to gaze into Zayn’s eyes, holding so much emotion that it leaves them both breathless, _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

Liam leans in and presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips and it’s filled with so much love that Zayn has trouble breathing once they part for air and it’s like Ed seems to agree with them as he sings in the background, _Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, this feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love._ They were definitely falling in love, every day, with every minute that passed and would continue to with every moment they shared.

Love isn’t just a feeling or a word that can be passed from one lover to the other, it’s the rush of warmth you feel when that special someone wraps you up in their arms, it’s the blush that decorates your cheeks when the simplest thing they say makes you all giddy inside, it’s the feeling that courses through your body when that person is near, a happy and joyful sensation that thrums in your blood and intensifies once you have that person close. You’ll know you it like simple gesture of a kiss to your forehead or a hand grasped in yours as a source of comfort. You’ll know it like the happiness you feel when you get a good grade on a test you tried so hard for. You’ll know it like the words to your favorite song. But most importantly you’ll know it as the most magical and irreplaceable feeling in the world, something you never want to let go of.  

That’s the way Liam and Zayn feel about one another, that’s what their love defines, it’s a feeling that courses through their bodies whenever they touch or glace at the other. It’s a feeling they know they never want to lose. It warms their hearts, their minds, their _souls,_ and it makes them who they are; not Liam and Zayn but _LiamandZayn._


End file.
